1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to Golf Gloves, especially for use in practice to facilitate an improved feel, grip and swing of the golf club.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Most golfers wear golf gloves not only for protection of the hand, but also to improve their ability to grip the handle of the golf club.
A variety of gloves have been developed to aid golfers in gripping the golf club.
One such golf glove consisted of a flexible fabric covering the palm side of the hand. The fabric, having an inner surface facing the hand and an outer surface with tack-like members extending outward. This glove afforded users better gripping of the golf club handle by way of tack-like members digging into the handle of the golf club. This glove, however, affords only improved gripping with the gloved hand.
Another type of glove comprised a series of pads on the palmar surface of the first, second and third fingers as well as the palm of the glove. This glove is said to improve the golfers swing by enhancing the feel of the golf club in the golfer's hand. Again, however, this glove only improves the portion of the grip affected by the gloved accuracy hand.
Most golfers would find it desirable to have a golf glove which could improve the grip by making both hands work as one unit.